


Hot Cocoa

by CherubimPrince



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubimPrince/pseuds/CherubimPrince
Summary: On such a cold night, Asra can’t believe he forgot one of your favorite winter beverages.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness this is an old one, but if anyone is so interested, it's here   
> Thank you for taking a look at my work, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you did, I'd like to let you know that I take requests and commissions! Anything under 1000 words I'll write as a request, and a commission is just 3 usd per 1000 words.  
> That's all! Happy reading!

There were many things Asra had made a point to reintroduce you to after you had returned.

Many of them seemed obvious, but most of which were the small things.

The little habits that had become part of the routine between the two of you.

There was one thing, however, that as the chilling winds began to blow and the frosty air took its hold over Vesuvia, Asra realized had completely slipped past his mind.

It was a particularly chilly night. A particularly dark one, too. Asra lounged lazily across a nest of blankets and pillows, shuffling his beloved cards as Faust draped herself ever so fondly across his shoulders. Trails of smoke drifted along with a sweet, familiar scent of incense, and tiny flames danced atop the wick of white candles placed generously throughout the room.

A warm blush set across Asra’s face as he heard the jingle of keys in the door. His eyes remained on the deck, a grin growing into a childish smile as the jingling continued and the door lock refused to give. A few more seconds past and Asra couldn’t resist the fond chuckle that slipped from the beating of his heart and past his lips.

“Oh come off it!” He heard your muffled voice from outside and with a wide smile and a heart burning with love, he pulled himself out of his nest and crossed the shop to towards the door, where he calmly turned the doorknob and offered such a smile to you.

“Evening, love,” he was the only one laughing, “Lovely weather, yes?”

You rolled your eyes and shuffled past him inside, where the musky scents and thick heat was the finest comfort of home.

You moved quickly upstairs, dropping your bags on your shared bed, kicking your boots that did little to keep your feet warm and quickly threw yourself across the bed. You pulled the sheets over your body, piling several blankets on top, and still you shivered as you clutched them tighter to you.

Asra followed shortly, standing in the doorway with Faust still draped across his shoulders, her bright eyes and always-smile in your direction. “What do ya think, Faust? A little cold?”

You lifted your head just enough to glare at the pair with narrowed eyes. That was all the invitation Asra needed.

In one long stride, Asra found himself climbing across the bed and to your side, where you were curled with your knees tucked to your chest, your body shivering. “Oh honey,” he placed a kiss on your nose, “It is cold out there, isn’t it?” He wrapped an arm around you, as if protecting you, guarding you from the blistering winds just outside, threatening to knock down the door and steal you away.

He pecked your face with kisses, rubbed your shoulders and back, and gave you more kisses, until your face was red and then he gave you even more. In this moment, of pure love and warmth, Asra remembered something so dear to his heart, so magical and charming, something filled with the sweet taste of home.

Hot cocoa.

Asra sat up immediately. He slid off the bed easily and set off downstairs to prepare the lovely treat.

You, however, were left shivering without his added body heat, calling after him to return to your side. Asra called back, “Just a minute,” while gathering the ingredients for such a special recipe.

His heart ached. Yes, this was one of this things, one of those happy memories that burned his heart like an iron brand. And you felt it too, a tug on your heart strings that shifted into a painful, searing, red hot ache in your chest. You were enveloped in a blanket of solemn mourning over someone you didn’t even know. 

You knew then, you needed to get out of bed, find him downstairs, and unite the Lovers’ hearts, pull him close and remind him that you were still there.

“Asra?” You hugged a blanket around your body, slinking closer to his form. He stood hunched over a pot on the stove, you couldn’t quite see his face at the angle, his mass of hair blocking your view.

You were worried, but you knew how to handle the situation, this wasn’t your fist time. Your expression soft, you approached him, opening your blanket just enough to engulf him in a tight hug, awakening him from his trance.

“Oh, what are you doing out of bed, dear?” You felt your heart burn just a bit stronger, though Asra’s face remained a kind smile, his eyes full of love, you could still see the shades of grief within them.

You returned the smile, mouthing “I love you” and felt the pain slowly ease from your chest. Though the burn subsided like honey, draining ever so slowly from your heart, the warmth of pure love filled its place like rushing water, overflowing and overwhelming.

Asra pressed a kiss to your forehead, two, and then a third, before the pot began to boil. He kissed your cheek one final time before splitting off from you, grabbing two tea cups, and setting them on the table just behind you.

You followed suit, taking a seat at the table and waiting patiently as he prepared the drinks. You saw his smile grow as he decorated the drink. He made sure to include all the little things he knew you loved in such a treat, topping it all off with a little flare of magic that had you giggling at the display.

“Here it is, love; hot cocoa,” Asra watched you closely, searching desperately for any sign of recognition on your face. Instead, he found wonder, and as you brought the cup to your lips, delight. That was a good thing, but not what he was hoping for.

“It’s delicious!” The taste swirled across your tongue. Cinnamon, chocolate, and a tinge of spice- the irresistible taste of magic danced in your mouth to the sweetest tune. You felt your heart glow and looked up to see a blush set across Asra’s cheeks as he took a sip of his own cup.

“It was one of your favorites, I can’t believe I forgot to show you before now,” He looked disappointingly into his cup, though a soft smile remained.

“I can understand why,” Asra looked up. He saw you grinning wide as you set an empty cup down before you, “Now I’ve got to have you make it for me every night!” Asra let out a choked laugh, already getting up to prepare a second cup for you.

“Yes, that’s exactly why. I gave you half of my heart and yet I just can’t be bothered to make you you’re favorite drink-” Asra stopped abruptly when he found you already curled around his side, soft lips pressed to his cheek.

“I’ll do anything for you, my dear.”

After several minutes of back and forth squabble, you finally convinced Asra to let you clean up the kitchen for him. He sat at the table, watching you fondly as you danced around the kitchen, placing ingredients and washed cups back in there places.

When you finished, you gripped Asra’s hand and pulled him up to you, and as he leaned in for a kiss, you pulled his arm once more to follow you upstairs.

Safe and warm and under the covers you exchanged many more kisses, wrapped in blankets and within each other’s limbs.


End file.
